warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Turbulence
Info = *Zephyr surrounds herself in turbulent winds with a 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 meters radius to deflect all incoming projectiles. Enemies within 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 meters from Zephyr have reduced accuracy. Turbulence aura follows Zephyr and lasts 10 / 12 / 15 / 20 seconds. **Duration is affected by Power Duration. **Deflection radius and accuracy reduction radius are affected by Power Range. **Deflection radius has a spherical shape. **Accuracy reduction radius has a cylindrical shape, similar to Bastille but a lot flatter. Hit-scan weapons firing from way above or below Zephyr will not be affected by the aura. **'Hit-scan' weapons' shots reach their target instantly, while Projectile weapons fire visible bullets that have a flight time. *Projectiles are redirected by the winds, effectively negating damage to Zephyr. *Accuracy reduction is only applied to hit-scan weapons. Hit-scan shots do not ricochet off the wind shield and can breach Turbulence eventually hitting Zephyr. *While Turbulence is active, Zephyr is vulnerable to: **All melee weapons and melee units, while throwable weapons like Glaive and Kestrel are redirected. **All AOE blasts/explosions. Grenades and Rockets are indeed redirected, but not their explosions. **Ignis' AOE fire damage, even if the fire itself is redirected as expected. **Hit-scan shots from long distances (or outside the accuracy reduction radius), such as long range sniper shots. **Point blank shots. **All Status Effects, staggers and knockdowns. *In PvP, Turbulence can shield against projectile abilities like Shuriken. |-|Tips & Tricks = *Turbulence is very effective in either Corpus or Void missions, as most enemies have projectile weapons. Even then, attention is required as Elite Crewman, Oxium Osprey, Corrupted Heavy Gunner and all Corpus melee units can still breach Turbulence. *An unranked Turbulence still provides enough coverage to shield both Zephyr and a Sentinel. *A rank 3/3 Turbulence will cover Zephyr and a cryopod in the immediate vicinity. *A rank 3/3 Turbulence together with a 5/5 Stretch provides a range sufficient for most of the situations you will ever encounter in the game. *A rank 3/3 Turbulence with a 5/5 Stretch and a 5/5 Overextended grants an Inner bubble big enough to comfortably hold an entire squad of Tennos, acting as a portable Snow Globe. *Turbulence is very effective against the Stalker because it can't be disabled by his Dispel. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases the duration to 51.4 seconds. **Reduces deflection radius to 1.4 meters and accuracy reduction radius to 8.5 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 18.75 energy. **Reduces duration to 8''' seconds. *Maximized Power Range increases deflection radius to '''9.4 meters and accuracy reduction radius to 58.75 meters. **Has no negative effects on this ability. *Maximized Power Strength has no positive effects on this ability. **Increases cost to 116.25 energy. See also * Zephyr de:Turbulenz ru:Турбулентность Category:Zephyr Category:Mechanics Category:Update 12 Category:Warframe Abilities